


Falling into the Hands of the Clock

by Bluepaw265



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Acting, Advice, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Assault, Attempt at Humor, Bandits & Outlaws, Black Markets, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Frenemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s01e09 The Waterbending Scroll, Firebending & Firebenders, Found Family, Frenemies to Friends, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Infrequent Uploads, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Kai (Ninjago) Has an Ego, Kai (Ninjago) Headcanons, Kai (Ninjago) Needs a Hug, Kai-centric, Katana, Mercenary Kai (Ninjago), Money, Money Estimations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic, References to Canon, References to Illness, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Weapons, enemies to frenemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: While fighting the Time Twins on their ship in the Time Vortex, Kai is thrown off the ship while protecting Wu. Finding himself in a distant land, Kai travels in search of something that that can send him back home. But it’s not something…it’s someone. It just takes him a while to realise that.Featuring: Kai & Zuko Enemies to Frenemies to Friends, Mercenary! Kai, and a very sceptical Gaang.
Relationships: & is platonic - Relationship, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Kai (Ninjago) & Zuko (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Falling into the Hands of the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been inactive for a couple months, I thought I'd post something I was working on last month.
> 
> For those that are waiting for my other stories, don't expect another post for a while. I've just started university and I'm going to get busy very soon (I already am ahhh). Very sorry if you're interested in this story or any of my other ones. 
> 
> Back to this story, though, I just wanted some Kai & Zuko bonding. You'll get some of that and more if I end up posting another chapter.
> 
> Hope you awesome readers enjoy!

**Falling into the Hands of the Clock**

[-1-]

Honestly, it’s not like Kai _tried_ to get trapped in another dimension. Master Wu needed help and Kai wasn’t going to let him kick him off the side of the Time Twin’s ship in a last-ditch effort to ‘save’ him. Fuck that.

So, he didn’t let him.

Kai gives his sister the Time Reversal Blade, just barely hanging onto the side of the ship. “Sorry, sis. Say hi to the guys for me, okay?”

“Wait, what?” Nya’s eyes widen as he kicks her off. “No, Kai!” Screaming, she falls into the timestream. Before he can join her, the Master of Fire flips back into the room and aids his Sensei.

Dodging numerous strikes from the Time Twins, Master Wu shakes his head at him. “Kai, you must join the others before you are lost in Time.”

“I can’t just leave you here, Sensei!” He exclaims, jumping over a thrust from Acronix. “I refuse!”

As they kick their opponents away, Wu shakes his head. “So be it.” And then he actually tries to kick him of this fucking boat, but Kai dodges and then it’s too late. They’ve gone too far into the Time Vortex. His Sensei realises saving him is now a hopeless cause.

Master Wu hums in frustration. “Stubborn boy.” Then he eyes the Time Twins, who are only now getting to their feet. “This fight ends now.”

Together, Kai and his Master launch themselves at the two. The Fire Ninja ends up battling Krux, who grins savagely, mercilessly slashing at him again and again. “What are you going to do now? Without your sister, you cannot hope to defeat me!”

Kai spins out of the way of a thrust, thrusting his katana. Blocking it, they end up in a stalemate. “Don’t underestimate the power of a Ninja! Ninja Go!” Using Spinjitsu, Kai flips onto the other’s blade, kicking him in the face.

“Ha!” He cries in victory, pointing his blade at the elder twin’s throat. “What were you saying?”

“Kai!” A warning.

Turning, the Master of Fire lifts his sword quick enough to block the kick. However, the force behind it sends him stumbling back a few steps. Acronix uses his unsteadiness to his advantage, swinging his katana at him multiple times. Kai manages to block each one, but not without taking steps back.

Suddenly, his back is against the jagged opening into the unknown. Kai grits his teeth as the metal digs into his back, struggling to keep the younger twin’s blade away from his face. “Finally, we’ll be rid of you meddlesome brats!”

That’s when he sees it. An opportunity. If he leans into the fall and kicks upward, he’ll dislodge Acronix’s katana and leave him defenceless. However, Kai will fall into the timestream. He could end up anywhere.

But…if it ensures Wu’s victory…

“Sensei!” Kai calls, mind set. “If you find the others first, tell them I’m on my way!”

In the middle of fighting Krux, Master Wu sees his precarious position. Realises what he’s about to do, too, if his widening eyes are any indication. “No, Kai-!”

The Fire Ninja uses his legs to propel himself backwards, metal digging deeper grooves into his back. As predicted, his feet catch Acronix’s blade, sending it flying into the timestream.

And a second before he finishes the flip and falls with it, Kai winks at his horrified Sensei.

/ / /

Time bites and snaps at him. Falling through the fog feels like whips are cracking on his back, arms, chest, and Kai can’t help but howl into the void.

That’s when it breaks.

The green and blue and purple fog around him parts, and suddenly wind is screaming in his ears and tearing at his clothes and Kai is very aware that the ground is getting closer.

Airjitsu saves his life. However, he still hits the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

Lying on his burning back, Kai struggles to breathe as he stares up at the blue sky, trees towering above him.

_Where am I?_ He thinks blearily, trying to ignore how much pain he’s in. _No,_ when _am I?_

Sitting up takes effort. Too much effort. However, he eventually succeeds, finding his katana a short distance away, sticking out of the ground. _Well, at least I have a weapon to defend myself._

The sound of loud footsteps and clashing armour alerts him to multiple incoming people.

Turning his head, he finds half a dozen armoured men in red rushing down the path, swords in hand. When they see him, they yell something he…cannot understand.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah!” He waves out his hands, pulling down his hood. “I’m a friend. Promise.” They don’t seem to understand him, either, because while four of them stand back, the other two walk right up to him. “Stay back!”

His hands ignite. A warning.

They recoil and sheath their swords. _Huh. That was easy._ And then one of them starts approaching him anyway. He shakes his head, already feeling spent. “Just…stay away.”

Stopping, the man says something. When Kai’s fire continues to burn in his palms, the soldier ignites him own flame.

_What_? Shocked, the Master of Fire’s flame splutters and dies. _I’m…I should…what? How…how is this possible?_

Limbs shaking, pain agonising, Kai feels when his body cannot hold itself up any longer.

He’s caught. It takes a while for him to realise the soldier has caught him and is lifting him in his arms in a bridal carry.

At the moment, pride is the least of his concerns.

“My…” His voice catches, so he points weakly at his weapon.

The soldier nods, and Kai watches as he says something to the guy who walked with him. It sounds like an order. Must be, because the other soldier goes and retrieves his katana, only briefly struggling to dislodge the blade before pulling it out of the ground.

“Thanks.” Kai says, eyes closing.

It doesn’t take long before he’s asleep.

/ / /

_“You do not belong here.” Opening his eyes, he finds a tall and imposing figure in red towering above him, eyes glowing red. “This is not your place. Not your time.”_

_He wears a robe of sorts, something old that Kai wouldn’t be caught dead wearing. But, hey, at least he can understand this guy. “Yeah, I know. I’ll get back to my time as soon as I can.”_

_“No, you misunderstand.” The older man’s voice booms, his dark beard longer than Master Wu’s. “This is not your realm. You cannot merely alter time to get here. You must hop dimensions, also.”_

_Kai blinks at that. “Wait, but…we were jumping through time! How can I end up in another realm?”_

_“Time is a figment of all realities. It cannot simply work in your realm. It must encompass all things. Every universe. Every Realm. Do not think yours is the centre of everything.” Their eyes burn brighter at that._

_Holding up his hands, Kai relents. “Woah, geez, calm down. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Running a hand through his hair, the Master of Fire sighs. “Well, that explains why other people can use my element…and why I can’t understand a thing anyone’s saying.”_

_“That has been solved.” The being informs. “I have gifted you with our language. If your destiny was to stay here a couple days, I would not have bothered, however…”_

_Kai’s eyes widen. “Wait, what do you mean? I’m going to be here for months? Years?”_

_“There is a way out.” The robed man ignores him. “But it is one you must realise yourself.” Looking away, the being frowns. “Good luck, Kai.”_

“Wait-!” And Kai wakes up. Running a hand over his face, the Master of Fire sighs. “Fucking deities.”

/ / /

Turns out he’s been unconscious for three days. The guards who brought him in got their medic to bandage his wounds – turns out the timestream really did whip him badly enough to leave deep skin lesions. It left his Ninja Gi in tatters. Fortunately, they left it on the end of his bed, saying he could decide what to do with it.

Unfortunately, some of the skin lesions and deep gorges in his back got infected. They were able to treat it, but he’s had a very high fever. He’s warned that he’s still a little feverish, but good enough to head out.

“Be careful out there, alright? Take it easy.” The male doctor – healer – advises as he exits.

He smiles over his shoulder, holding the remains of his Gi. “Sure will, doc!” Then he’s out in the sun, surrounded by multiple soldiers in red – hailing from the Fire Nation, he learnt when asked what he’s doing in the Earth Kingdom.

At least he knows where he is. Sort of.

Truth be told, he’s itching to find a map. Maybe he can learn how to navigate this world. Hopefully, it has the same tricks as his own.

Perhaps these Fire Nation soldiers will let him have one.

Kai isn’t wearing a shirt yet. Just a lot of recently wrapped bandages that snake around his torso and trail down his arms and legs. Even his neck has a couple bandages around it. Carrying the Gi with his own hands will be annoying, but he’ll have to make do until he can either get it fixed or obtain a bag of some sort.

Sighing, Kai looks up at the sun. _These are going to be a long few months._

“Hey, kid!” Looking up, he finds one of the soldiers running up to him, pointing at the largest tent the furthest away from the barrier. “The general wants to speak with you.”

Nodding, Kai starts heading in that direction. He has next to no influence here. No money, no knowledge, no nothing. Might as well find out about the world and what they want with him.

Stopping at the entrance to the tent, Kai calls out. “Hey, uh, one of your soldiers called me over.”

“Enter.”

Pushing away the flap, the Elemental Master of Fire obeys.

There is not much inside. Just a table with a large map spread out on it and a few cushions surrounding it. Facing the entrance is the general, who’s sitting on the cushion via his calves. He’s in the same armour as the other soldiers, except he has his helmet off so it’s sitting on the floor beside him. An older man, his brown hair is peppered with grey and his amber eyes are hard.

Kai stands in the doorway, waiting for him to speak. In a potentially hostile camp, he knows he needs to be smart and respectful. That way, he might be able to leave on good terms.

“You may sit.” The general says, using a hand to invite Kai onto the cushion across from him. To avoid any potential conflict, the Fire Ninja sits on his calves, too, placing his hands on his thigs. He places his Gi on the floor to his right. When he has Kai’s full attention, he continues. “Now, I have a few questions before you may leave.” The Master of Fire nods. “How did you get here?”

Smiling, Kai tells him the truth. “I fell out of the sky.” The man raises his eyebrows. “It’s true. I don’t know how it happened, honest.”

“My men did say they saw a small red tornado in the sky before they found you. Were you the cause of it?”

Again, Kai nods. “Yeah. Using the flames saved my life.”

The general hums, eyes skimming over his frame. “Did you get a good look at who harmed you?”

_Well. It wasn’t Acronix and Krux, and the timestream isn’t really a who, so…_ “No. I don’t even know what attacked me.”

“I’ve been informed that you were speaking an odd language and couldn’t understand our own. Why is that?” Interest sparking in his eyes, the general leans forward slightly.

Kai grimaces. Hopefully, he won’t look too closely at his answer. “I just fell quite a height. My head was killing me. I couldn’t really hear anything. So, whatever I said was just…gibberish, I guess.”

Blinking, the man frowns. “Gibberish?”

“It means, uh, nonsense.” Yeah, he probably should’ve known they wouldn’t be familiar with that word.

Humming again, he asks, “What is your name?”

Smiling, he answers. “I’m Kai.”

He raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment. “You may leave.”

“Uh.” Though Kai stands, picking up his Gi, he doesn’t leave. “General, is it possible for…uh, me to get my katana back?” He does not want to upset the man. Something tells him that in his state, Kai would not have much fun.

The general blinks before thinking on it. “We do have enough weapons, so I suppose you may have it back.” Kai sighs in relief. “However, I must ask: where did you obtain such a weapon?”

_Think fast, think fast-!_ “It was a gift from my uncle.”

“Ah.” There’s a pause, where they stare at each other. “I will have it brought to you at the gate.”

Skin itching, Kai recalls how he saw the doctor bow to the soldier that brought him his Gi. Hoping he’s right, he bows low, back burning. “Thank you, Sir.”

A respectful nod it thrown his way. “I cannot spare any soldiers at the moment to get you home, but some of the guards at the gate can give you directions to the nearest port.”

Again, Kai nods. “That’d be great.” Silence. The Master of Fire can’t help himself. “Thank you again. I don’t think I’d be alive if your soldiers hadn’t found me, so…”

“It is our pleasure.”

With that, Kai leaves the tent.

/ / /

He isn’t left waiting at the gate long. In fact, he doesn’t have to wait at all, really. One of the guards at the gate just finished relaying some directions to the Seedy Merchant’s pier when a soldier runs up to him. In his hands are a folded brown cloth and his blade.

“Here are your things, kid.” Kai wants to argue that he isn’t a kid but the gut saying it sounds about a decade older than him, so he doesn’t complain. “General added a shirt because it’s dangerous walking around showing your injuries in hostile territory.”

Nodding, Kai takes the sword and the shirt. Letting it fall out, he sees that it’s just a plain brown t-shirt. While the dip in the ‘T’ is deep enough to reveal the bandages on his chest, Kai is grateful for anything to cover up most of his wounds. “Thanks.”

“Just stay safe, kid. And hidden. If the Earth Benders realise there’s a Fire Bender in their midst, well…” They shake their head. “Just be careful.” The soldier bows with a hand on his torso before turning and leaves.

Placing his katana on the ground, Kai tugs on the brown shirt with a little difficulty. It’s a size too big, but that’ll help him blend in as a poor teen. Could work well for blending in.

Shirt done, the Fire Ninja picks up his blade, twirling it in his hand.

_Still got it._ Looking out at the path, Kai purses his lips. _Now I’ve just got to figure out a way to survive long enough to get home._

/ / /

Kai can’t follow directions for the life of him. So, he takes two correct turns before he realises he’s forgotten the next. The guard said that if all else fails, head west, but Kai doesn’t know where west _is_ in this forest.

So, he ends up walking down the same path, hoping that he somehow finds the place he’s searching for.

He comes across a slow-moving wagon. Where animals may have dragged it along, there are six men pulling the cart, three on each of the prongs at the front of the vehicle. A couple guys in dirty white shirts like Kai’s are sitting on top of the wagon, watching for any robbers. While there are wheels on each side of the vehicle, the six workers seem to find the job difficult. Problem is, Kai can see the substantial amount of goods hidden under the tarp even from back where he is.

It is very prone to being attacked.

Well, if they’re ambushed while he’s there, he’ll try and help. And, since they’re people, he can ask them for directions to Seedy Merchant’s pier.

Trying not to sneak up on them, Kai walks in the middle of the road so he can easily be seen if one of the men on the wagon turns to look behind them.

He’s close enough to hear the worker’s grunts and groans when one of them sees him. “Hey! You trying to sneak up on us?”

Shaking his head, Kai holds up his left hand in surrender. Joining it with his right hand would seem hostile, considering he’s holding his katana in that hand. “No, I’m just about to overtake you.”

“What about the sword?” The young brunet narrows his eyes, his companion reaching for something in their pants.

“I don’t have a holster for it yet. It’s for my own protection.” Neither seem convinced. Kai tries again. “Look, I know this doesn’t look good, but I’m just trying to get to Seedy Merchant’s pier. Do you know where that is?”

The two trade looks. After a short wordless conversation, the two frown at him. “We’re heading there.” A pause. “What are you going to do when you get there, kid?”

That’s…a really good question. All the Fire Nation soldiers did was point him in the direction of a settlement. To survive, he must make do on his own. Find a way to make coin for what he’s good at.

At the moment, what he’s good at involves Blacksmithing, which he’d need to buy an actual building for, and fighting. He should take it easy right now, considering his wounds are starting to itch and ache, but doing odd jobs here and there might be the best way to earn coin and other goods around here.

“I’ll try and do odd jobs, I guess. Become a mercenary of sorts.” Kai answers slowly, still thinking on it. Mercenary work could work really well. If he gets well known, perhaps he’ll get bigger jobs and, therefore, more money.

As a Ninja, they were never paid for what they did. Master Wu had everything they needed, really, and the food they were able to get was mostly free because of their celebrity status. It feels weird, to have to start from the bottom, but Kai’s used to it. Years of living alone and taking care of Nya has made him very accustomed to finding ways to survive.

“A mercenary? Really, kid?” FSM, people keep calling him that. And use that incredulous tone like he’s being stupidly optimistic. It’s making him furious. “You’ll be hard pressed getting any jobs without results.”

_Oh, so because I’m a teenager, I’m not feisty enough? Don’t look the part? Get real, douchbag._ Instead of letting his hotheadedness spark an argument, Kai exhales long and slow through his nose. “Maybe I can start by protecting your wagon from bandits.” When the guy opens his mouth to protest, the Master of Fire continues. “You’re going slow enough for me to catch up. That’s screaming ‘vulnerable’. It’s not a matter of will you be attacked by bandits. It’s when.”

Giving him a look, the two on the wagon start a hushed conversation he can’t hear. That’s fine. He takes the time to survey the trees and listen past the grunts and groans of the workers. There’s no flickering shadows or crunches of tree branches, so he supposes they’re fine for now.

“What if there are no bandits or you fail to protect our cargo?” The man asks, a glint in his eye.

_Bargaining. Wonderful._ He stares at the guy, more to intimidate him than anything else. _If that’s how you wanna play it, fine. I’ll play by your rules._ “As long as ‘failing to protect the cargo’ is losing the entire wagon, I’m happy to not be paid.” Both men frown. Yeah, he thought they were going to try and grab one of their goods and claim ‘inadequate protection’. Kai’s let loopholes stand before, when he was trying to get enough money for him and Nya to survive. Since the first time he got duped, he’s never made the same mistake.

“Well, it depends on how much money you want.” Okay, now they’re going to try and rip him off. Which is perfect, considering he has no idea how currency works in this universe.

Trying to play coy, he smirks at the two men. “No, it depends on how much you want to give me.”

The two exchange looks. Kai can tell they’re uneasy from how close he’s gotten to the wagon. He’s only a couple feet away. “Uh…ten copper?”

_Copper? That sounds stingy._ “Are you trying to rip me off?” He glares, making sure he grips his sword tighter. _Nothing a little intimidation won’t fix._

“Uh, twenty?”

_Okay, maybe not._

Looking at the glittering gold and silvers just visible under the tarp, Kai gives them an unimpressed look. “Really? You’ve got a load of gold and silver items under here. Surely you can do better than that!” He waits a few moments, letting them see how he rolls his eyes and shrugs, as if deciding this isn’t worth it. “Unless you want your goods to be stolen.”

A groan that isn’t from the workers resonates in the air. “Fine, five silver. Just make sure absolutely nothing is stolen, alright?”

Silver is better than copper. Good to know. “As long as your guys don’t pretend anything is stolen, all right?”

“Yes, yes. Just get on the wagon.”

And that’s how Kai gets a trip free trip to the Seedy Merchant’s pier.

/ / /

There are bandits on the way, of course. The sun is going down by the time they start hiding in the trees, waiting for the wagon to pass.

Kai hears how their boots crunch on branches and sees their weapons glint in the dying sunlight.

Elbowing one of his companions, he whispers while they curse. “We’ve got company.”

The one he didn’t alert turns to him. “How many?”

“Five,” he looks around, trying not to be too obvious about it, “maybe six.”

“Fuck.” A panicked look comes his way. “Can you hold off that many?”

Smiling, Kai pats him on the back. “If you can stall the ones on the left for thirty seconds, I’ll get the job done.”

That’s when the bandits emerge from the forest, swords out. They’re all wearing plain brown clothes and black masks. There’s two on the left, four on the right.

“Back away from the wagon and we’ll let you live.” The closest one on the left demands, sword having a gold rim on the handle. _Most likely the leader._

Placing his Gi on the tarp, Kai takes in both of his companion’s panicked expressions. “Thirty seconds.” He repeats, watching as the workers at the front drop the wagon and do as the bandits tell them.

_“If the Earth Benders realise there’s a Fire Bender in their midst, well…”_ The warning from the guard rings in his head. Using his fire might be a terrible idea here. So, that leaves normal Ninja combat. He can do that. Maybe.

Kai leaps off the vehicle and lands before the four bandits, who stand about a metre from each other. One of the ones closest to him shouts, “Drop your weapon,” but…

“Sorry, but I’m not one for following orders.” And he launches himself at them.

Kicking the first in the face, Kai uses his other foot to land on the man’s shoulder. He twists with the motion, slashing at the bandit that came to help, before jumping and kicking the first attacker again in the head.

They fall. As the Master of Fire lands, he twists and holds up his shining katana, blocking the incoming strike in a crouch. He lets the blade slip to the side as he shifts to the left, avoiding the downward strike coming from behind. It digs deep into bandit two’s shoulder, leaving them screaming.

Before the blade can exit their flesh, Kai twirls in his crouch and digs his katana into their legs. It goes deep, serious enough that he can see bone when he tears out his blade. Number three follows his friend to the ground.

Turning as he stands, the Fire Ninja scans for bandit four. He finds them shaking a few metres away, staring at his bloody katana and observing what he’s done to his team. Before he even takes an intimidating step forward, they race into the forest.

Kai checks that the three are still on the ground – they are, two screaming and the other unconscious – before leaping back onto the wagon and checking the right side. Both of his companions are attacking one guy each. One fight is fairly even, one Kai decides he can leave alone for now. That’s mostly because the other battle has the bandit leader above his charge, blade posed to deliver the final blow.

Adrenaline pumping, the Elemental Master launches himself at the leader. He aims his foot for their head, but the bandit sees and quickly blocks with his blade. Kai flips off the blade and lands in front of the man, just to the right of his fallen partner.

“Go help your friend.” Kai orders, keeping his eyes on the bandit leader. “I’ve got this.” They don’t make him say it twice, quickly getting to their feet and dashing over to the other fight. “If you step away now, I’ll let you walk away with all your limbs intact.”

The taller man snarls. “Don’t get too cocky, brat. I’m gonna make you pay for messing with us!” With that, he charges Kai.

Puffing an amused breath, the Master of Fire flips over him and kicks him in the back, sending him sprawling. “Alright, I’m not gonna go easy on ya if you keep going. Last chance to back away.”

Black mask falling down their neck, Kai watches as the middle-aged man turns, fury dancing like fire in his dark brown eyes. “Never!”

“Your choice.” Shrugging, the Fire Ninja smirks as the bandit gets to his feet and charges him, slashing his sword viciously. Kai, despite threatening his full skillset, plays with him, dodging each violent swipe with ease. “Make this at least a little challenging.” Poking the bear, he smirks as the leader roars, unleashing a downward strike.

It stops halfway. Kai’s katana pokes out his back. Blood dribbles from his lips as his sword slips from his grasp, clattering to the ground.

Tearing out his blade, the Elemental Master helps him to the ground, laying him on his back. He struggles to breathe. “Sorry, man, but you forced my hand.” Eyes unfocused, the bandit only wheezes. “Here’s to hoping the next life is better than this one.”

With that, Kai stands, looking over to see how his companions are going. They’re standing above the bloody corpse of the bandit they were facing, staring at him with wide eyes. “You good?” He asks, a little worried.

There’s a pause before one of them whistles, smiling wide. “Phew, you weren’t kidding about the thirty seconds, kid. I didn’t think you were serious.”

Smirking, Kai walks over to them. “What do you think about the mercenary gig now?”

“You’ll do fine when we tell our boss about ya. He’ll spread the word around, get you a few jobs.”

A little surprised but nodding happily nonetheless, Kai heads back over to the fallen leader. He’s dead now, but his possessions are there for the taking.

_Time for some inconsequential thievery._ Sure, he wouldn’t normally loot bodies, but he needs stuff. Namely, knifes, a holster, a map…maybe some coin wouldn’t hurt.

So, he scabs off their corpses. Takes the leader’s belt, equip with his holster, and places their gold-rimmed sword in it. Finds a pouch of copper coins and a bloody map in his pants. He considers the map, even unrolling the miniaturised thing, but finds it too damaged to use.

On the two dead guys on the left, he finds a couple knives and more coin pouches, which he empties into the brown sack he already has. He leaves the unconscious guy alone, not merciless enough to take from him. There’s also a holster that he takes, fitting it on his belt and placing his katana in it. It doesn’t fit quite right, but that’s fine for now. Kai doesn’t want to carry it if he doesn’t have to.

When he finishes looting, he sits back on the wagon with the man he saved, watching their companion yell at the workers to get back into it. By then, Kai’s bandaged wounds are aching. Some, especially the ones on his back are stabbing him mercilessly. Hopefully he isn’t bleeding, but he doubts he’ll be that lucky. Just as long as they’re not pouring, he’ll survive.

“Hey.” Snapping his head up, he realises the man beside him is addressing him. “Uh, thank you. For saving my life earlier.”

Waving a hand, Kai picks up his Gi and places it on his lap. “Just doing my job.”

“It’s not-!” He pauses, exasperated. “Listen, I’m in your debt now. Anything you want, I’ll give you.”

Shaking his head, Kai lies down on the tarp, feeling tired. “Thanks, but…I don’t need anything right now.” Except a map and somebody to fix his Gi. But that can be sorted after he’s rested.

There’s an unhappy silence above him. “I’m Oma.”

“Kai.” He exchanges, closing his eyes. “Nice to meet ya, Oma.”

“Likewise.”

/ / /

Somebody’s shaking him. “Hey, Kai. We’re here.”

He hums. They sound a little like Cole, with their quiet kindness and soft words. Considerate of his sleep. “Kid?” A hand settles over his forehead. It’s too warm; Kai makes a displeased noise. “Shit, you’re burning up!” They call out for someone, but the Fire Ninja is too tired to care about much else. “Stay awake, kid.” An order. Whoever this is should know he doesn’t listen well to authority figures. “Kai!”

/ / /

Waking up is slow. The only reason he doesn’t fall back asleep is because of the regular shouts outside. It takes a while for Kai to listen long enough to realise they’re stall owners trying to entice people to buy their products. Not citizens screaming because yet another villain has decided to use Ninjago City as their punching bag.

Mind foggy, the Fire Ninja opens his eyes. He’s lying in a futon, staring at a wooden ceiling. There’s a small wonky table in the corner of the room and a couple of pillows beside it. Kai can see his gear, including his Ninja Gi, gathered against the wall alongside the pillow. A door sits straight ahead on the left.

Just lifting his head is an effort, so he lets it fall onto the makeshift pillow beneath him, tilting his head so he can survey his body. The shirt’s gone, again, and new bandages have been crisscrossed all over his sore body.

_Well, I’m alive._ He thinks, closing his eyes. _Somebody decided I was worth saving._

The door squeaking open alerts Kai. Opening his eyes, he sees a lean brown-haired man close the door, carrying a bag of goods. Kai watches as they turn, the light from a hole in the ceiling helping him see them clearly.

It’s Oma. He has deep bags under his eyes. The white shirt has been traded for a plain brown one, his dark green trousers reaching his ankles. He lets out a long sigh, shoulders relaxing, before he turns his gaze to his sick companion.

He almost drops his bag in his haste to get to his side. “Kai! You’re awake.”

“Yeah.” He smiles, blinking slowly. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days.” A laugh escapes his lips when Kai blanches. “Yeah, you’ve had a pretty intense fever. That being said,” he frowns, “why didn’t you tell us that you were that injured?”

Huffing, the Fire Ninja shakes his head. It’s a mistake; the room spins. “Would you have accepted my help if I had?” Silence. He smirks. “Didn’t think so.”

“Don’t be a meat head. Your wounds are serious, Kai. What you did was stupid.”

Kai sighs. Yeah, it was, but he didn’t really have a choice. “I wasn’t just going to watch those bandits steal your stuff when I could’ve done something to help.”

“Thank you for preventing that,” Oma relents, rolling his eyes, “but, you should try to be a little more self-conscious, alright? Especially around here.” At his expression, he explains. “Seedy Merchant’s pier is where lots of pirates and shady types live. Even the black market is stationed here.” Kai blinks. Maybe those Fire Nation guards should have warned him about that. “Lots of pickpockets, too. People won’t hesitate to steal your stuff.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kai gives Oma a look. “What, are you telling me you’re a pickpocket?”

“No, I’m the guy that transports the goods the black market wants to sell.” He frowns at the Fire Ninja. “And I wouldn’t do that to someone who saved my life. Do you think I have no honour?”

Kai shrugs. “I dunno. I just met you.” Frowning, he looks up at the ceiling. “Though, you did bring me to a safe place, so…thanks.”

“You save me, I save you.” Oma smirks. “Debt repaid!”

“Yeah, yeah. Did you end up paying me for my services?”

Cue the narrowed eyes. “I had to buy five silver worth of goods to bandage you up. That, and I’ve paid for your food and cared for you. You’ve certainly been paid.”

Kai laughs. It hurts but feels good anyway.

Somehow, under Oma’s watch, he knows he’s going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in writing something like this, you're free to take this idea and run with it. Really don't mind.


End file.
